


Wes Plays Match Maker

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And He Knows It, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Wes: Talked About But Never Seen, danny's a little shit, he is also a dumbass, mentions of dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Valerie steals Wes's binder and has some questions for her favourite black-haired/white-haired idiot
Relationships: (but it's minor) - Relationship, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Gray Ghost - Relationship
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Wes Plays Match Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeredereWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/gifts).



> Previously: 1,991k

One Danny Fenton is minding his own business when someone slams an overfilled stripped black and white binder with notes, pictures, and papers sticking out of it at odd ends; onto the table. Danny blinks at it a bit before putting down his milkshake and lifting his head up. Finding the sight of one Valerie Gray in all her -still cute honestly- dark-skinned curly-haired glory, with a judging smirk on her face that borders on mean, “uh, hey Val? What’s with the binder? That’s a little disorganised for you”, Danny can’t help but smile at her. 

Valerie’s smile changes to a soft but silly one as she sits down. She jabs a finger on the cover of the binder and says, “Phantom, you damn moron”.

Danny coughs a little bit before composing himself, “um what? Either somehow Phantom turned himself into a kind of sad-looking binder or I’m really confused”. Valerie laughs while shaking her head, putting a hand over her face, “you are scary good at making up shit on the spot, you know that?”. Her then continuing after lowering her hand while Danny chuckles a little. “So I was sitting in class today and that Wes kid is going off with his phenton conspiracy theory again. But you know what, Danny?”. 

Danny can’t help but groan and shuffle his feet nervously, “that kid is quite the loony handful isn’t he? And what?”. Valerie smirks, “yeah his theories were pretty crazy, and him screaming like a madman doesn’t help. He had a giant bell today to draw attention to himself”. By the time Valerie’s done speaking Danny’s head is on the table and he’s laughing his ass off. Functionally killing his nerves, “I could live with that if he stopped trying to dump white paint and flour on me, he’s wrecked almost half my shirts at this point!”, being muffled by the tabletop. 

Valerie nods, shaking her head fondly at the boy’s antics, “yeah that’s pretty extreme, plus it’s kind of a dick move to be trying to out you like that anyways”. Danny chuckles, “yeah tell me about- wait, what?”. Danny lifts his head up off the table and gives her a puzzled look, just barely concealing his worry. 

Valerie smirks, “gotcha”, giggles meanly and taps on the binder, sounding slightly more serious now, “I lifted this off Wes, with all this shit I think the only reason no ones’ realised your shit is because no one thinks it’s possible”. 

“Uh”, is all Danny’s got to say for himself at that moment, he really has no clue what in all Wes has on him. Which is probably not the smartest decision on his part. 

Valerie chuckles lightly and leans her face down to Danny’s, which is only a little bit off the table, facing her. She smirks slightly, “after meeting Dani, I saw Vlad do his whole transformation bit. And you know what?”.

Danny blinks, “uh, what?”, making a point to sound completely confused. Valerie rolls her eyes at his fake confusion, “well half ghosts are real. Dani looks like, and is the cousin of, Phantom. So...”, she rolls her hand like she’s expecting him to finish that sentence for her. Danny just tries to look even more confused and is completely panicked at this point, the response, “pretty sure Phantom doesn’t have a cousin”, is all he gives as a response; hoping that by not lying, he’ll seem more believable. 

Valerie leans back and shakes her head at him while smiling, “pretty sure you both said you’re cousins and you know you could have just told me, you moron”, sighing, “you were right, there’s no way I could fight or kill something that’s even part human _. You included_ ”.

Danny sits upright and rubs his neck, “well alright then...”. Making Valerie laugh loudly, “seriously? How was I supposed to not put it together. Danny, the minute I found out half ghosts were a thing, it was pretty hard not to wonder about Phantom. And then with Vlad? Who doesn’t even bother changing his first name? Come on Danny?”. 

Danny throws his hands up dramatically but whispers, “I was _fourteen_ , never claimed to be creative”. Valerie rolls her eyes, “so...”, trailing off and giving him an expectant look.

Danny smacks his forehead as he clues in that she’s trying to get him to admit to it, “I’m not much of one for secret telling, Val”, grumbling a bit petulantly, “but yeah okay? I’m Phantom”. Valerie smiles softly as Danny rubs his neck looking away from her, while she chuckles slightly, “finally, and Danny? Fenton, Phantom? Those sound so similar, at least Masters and Plasmius sound wildly different”. Danny shrugs, “I’m a punny man, I couldn’t resist. But you’re not mad?”, and giving her a mutually disbelieving and cautious raised eyebrow. 

Valerie rolls her eyes, “I’m not happy, but no I’m not mad. I wish you had told me on your own”, sighing, “in the beginning I get you lying, ‘cause we weren’t friends in any way. But then we dated and the whole truce with Phantom happened”, furrowing her eyebrows slightly at him, “so why?”. 

Danny shrugs, sipping his drink a bit before responding, “like I said, I’m not much of a secret teller. Zone, I’ve never actually told _anyone_. All the people who know, either knew from the start or stumbled on it on their own”, rubbing his neck, “you know, like you did”. 

Valerie looks a little shocked at this, but she understands, “well, I would have trusted you once I knew but I do need to know why you attacked my suit”, leaning towards him and asking very seriously, “did you know I wasn’t in there?”. Danny nods at her immediately and almost aggressively, “yeah, Technus was. I knew it wasn’t you, Val. I would never fight you full force like that”. 

Valerie smirks, “good, and honestly? I could tell you were never fully trying. Which I used to take that as an insult, by the way”. Danny blinks a couple of times before looking rather sheepish.

Valerie thinks for a second and furrows her brows yet again, “you said from the beginning, earlier, there’s no way you’ve always been half-ghost so, like, what the Hell Danny?”. Danny raises an eyebrow and laughs, “you’re asking for my superhero origin story?”. Valerie sighs and facepalms, “you can be so awful but yes, yes I am. And I guess you really are, aren’t you?”. 

Danny shrugs, “well... powers, rocking the super spandex, I fight crime, save the city, even the world once or twice. So yeah, I’d say superhero fits. Jazz even likes to say I have a hero complex”. Danny shakes his head and chuckles before continuing, speaking nonchalantly, “but to put it really simply, my parents built a ghost portal, it didn’t work. I went inside it, accidentally turned it on, got half killed. Sam and Tuck were there, lots of screaming”, and nods a few times as if confirming the fact there was, in fact, screaming involved. 

Valerie looks shocked and a bit disturbed, “that, that was incredibly dumb of you. Also, that sounds horribly painful”. Danny nods, frowning, “well the entirety of the Ghost Zone basically electrocuted me, so yeah. It hurt”, she cringes while he keeps on speaking, “I was Phantom when I fell out of the portal, we all thought I was flat out _dead_ dead till I changed back. And hey, at least I thought the thing didn’t and couldn’t work”, chuckling, “ Vlad thought the college mini proto-portal _would_ work and yet he still shoved his head in it just as it was being turned on”. 

Valerie facepalms again while grimacing, “okay yeah, that’s even more stupid. But that must have been terrifying, Danny”. 

Danny nods, not about to deny that scared the shit out of everyone involved, “once we figured out I wasn’t _actually_ dead, it was sorta okay. More worried about my parents’ at that point. Now them trying to kill me or dissect me all the time has just become the butt of a joke!”, Danny laughs pretty loudly while Valerie just looks horrified. 

Valerie speaks with a deep grimace, “Danny what! That is so very stupid. I’d say you should tell them but unlike me, I don’t think they’ve ever cooperated with any ghost or half-ghost”, Valerie shakes her head as Danny laughs a bit more. Danny, sighing still with a slight chuckle, “they’ve cooperated with Phantom once or twice. But even though I know they’ll accept me, I’d rather not deal with them going all scientist on me or trying to ‘fix me’ either”. Valerie nods, totally getting it yet again, “yeah I wouldn’t want my dad trying to change me, so I guess I get it. That’s why I was so mad when you revealed me that time”, glaring at him, “not cool by the way”. 

Danny rubs his neck, “yeah, I didn’t really have time to waste and I couldn’t let you take the battle suit. I’m pretty much the only person who could use that thing without dying”, tilting his head, “well, fully dying anyway”. Valerie responds with an eyebrow raised, “was it really that bad?”.

Danny nods immediately again, “yes, it nearly fully killed me as it was. Any normal human would have died _and_ failed to seal Pariah away again”. Valerie slugs him in the shoulder, “so you almost killed yourself? Christ Danny you dumbass. But I guess there really wasn’t any other way”, shaking her head, “you’re not all powerful, so maybe ask for help next time?”. 

Valerie is kind of surprised when Danny starts laughing so hard that he tears up a little, “Val, um, you’re kind of wrong on that. If I had wanted to, fourteen year old me could have destroyed the entire world in the span of ten years. Hell, that _actually happened_ until I fucked around with the time stream”, shaking his head almost disbelievingly, “and that timelines me is actually weaker than I am now, he didn’t even have ice powers”. 

Valerie is gapping like a fish, “what? You were supposed to destroy the world? What the fuck?”. Danny rubs his neck, “yeah, if you want the rundown, because I’m pretty much over the trauma of it at this point”, that makes her grimace but he keeps talking anyway, “so, all my family and friends died in a hot sauce based explosion, Vlad adopted me, ripped out my humanity, and the ghost me ripped out Vlad’s humanity. The ghost me fused with Vlad’s ghost or ate him or some shit, murdered human me, and then spent the next ten years mass killing every human and ghost for funsies. As well as destroying all the buildings”, nodding and then adding, “he threw tanks at people while laughing”, as if it’s just a passing afterthought. 

Valerie looks completely freaked out, which is fair, “what the fuck Danny, that-that is completely awful”. Danny nods looking a little uncomfortable, “yeah and it was a pretty big mind fuck going to that future just as he was trying to destroy Amity. You were there and called young me or me from the past, whatever, cute after I saved you from being killed by the evil me. Who’s called Dan by the way”. 

Valerie shakes her head, “well you are still cute Danny, but how the Hell did you even stop this future from happening?”. Danny laughs a little, “well Dan came to my, at the time, present and pretended to be me so he could basically murder my friends and family to make sure I became him. But I went and fist fought him”, waving his hand dismissively, “I totally lost but this time ghost saved them and reversed time. They basically pushed restart and thus made it so that I could avoid everyone dying. Dan still exists though, just outside of time having a time out in a thermos”. 

Valerie shakes her head again, “that is ridiculous, well don’t ever go evil”. Danny laughs, “I don’t intend to”.

Valerie shakes herself off after a bit, “on a lighter note, you really should look”. Valerie shoves the binder at Danny. While Danny flips through the pages he can’t help but shake his head, “I think Sam and Tuck need costumes or something. At least he’s never caught me mid-transformation”, that was something at least. 

Valerie chuckles as Danny closes the book, “I know most of it is easy to dismiss, but you _really_ should be more careful, you dumbass. Also yeah, costumes is a good idea”, she would know, she _wore one_. 

While Valerie’s been talking, Danny has gotten an idea, “hey Val? Does he know you have this?”. As Valerie shakes her head Danny grins viciously, sticking his hand in the binder, he ecto-blasts the contents to smithereens. Valerie jumps a little and glares at him before laughing, “I’m not sure whether that’s smart or just petty, Danny”, and looks around to make sure no one noticed Danny’s little ‘stunt’, god that boy’s reckless.

After Danny finishes his shake the two elect to go for a walk. Valerie bumping his shoulder with hers. “so Danny, now that I know my lifestyle isn’t a danger to you and that you’re being honest. Want to try the whole us thing again?”. Danny grins widely, “absolutely”, then smirking to himself, “Paulina would totally be jealous”. 

Valerie shakes her head, “I’m not telling her I’m dating Phantom, you moron”. Danny smacks her playfully, “Val think. Valerie and Danny date, Red and Phantom date”. Valerie starts laughing and Danny joins in, Valerie speaks through her laughs, “Wes is going to have a heart attack”.

Danny’s grin is absolutely on the malicious side, “good!”.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After meeting Dani and finding out Vlad is a ghost, Wes’ theories about Phantom seem less absurd to Valerie than before.


End file.
